The Three Fan Fics
by Chaosmob
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman meet and battle three Fan Fic Authors. Choasmob, DaisyJane and Lady Isis. R&R!


A/N Don't own these Characters, not even the made up ones so don't sue me.

Thanks to Lady Isis for doing a quick beta of this story. Wouldn't want three women made at me. Let alone one! hehehe

Special thanks to DaisyJane, Lady Isis, and Hepburn for allowing me to include them in the story.

A special challenge to DaisyJane and Lady Isis. I would love to see your take on these three lovable characters. Just don't beat on my characters to much eh! ;)

**The Three Fan Fics**

As Diana flew toward his city, she sighed to herself. She knew he would be upset at her appearing uninvited, but she had a problem only he could help her with. Diana circled high over the city looking at the darkened rooftops, looking for a certain bat shadow. She spotted him looking over the ledge of a building.

Diana slowed her speed and descended down towards him. She landed behind him.

"What are you doing here, Princess!?" he demanded without turning his attention away from the street below.

Diana rolled her eyes; the man always knew who was behind him. She asked him on many occasions asked to teach her that skill. Nevertheless, his answer was always the same. 'NO!'.

"I have a slight problem."

"Do I look like a psychologist? I'm busy, Diana!"

Diana sighed aloud, causing Batman to stand up straight and turn to her.

"What's the problem, Diana?" he asked her in a softer tone.

Diana smiled to herself. He may act all tough and unfeeling around others, but Diana had the ability to break down his walls sometimes. Only sometimes though.

"Well see there is this..."

Batman held up a finger interrupting her; with his other hand, he pressed it against his head. Oracle was relaying some information to him. "Two breaking into a jewelry store?" Batman replied. "On my way. What, metas? Sure, send him, if he can get there in time. B out!"

He turned his attention back to Diana. "This will have to wait Princess; I have an emergency."

Diana had heard the word 'metas' and was about to offer her assistance - but as usual he saw where her thoughts were headed. "No, stay here I will be back!" Batman said as he fired off his grappling hook and swung away.

Diana shook her head but then smiled as she floated into the air and followed him.

Batman swung his way down to the Batmobile and drove off to the scene of the crime.

A woman stood in the jewelry store. She was wearing a black Gi with an embroidered white daisy on the back of it. A katana was strapped on her back. Her dark straight hair was shoulder length. She was pointing at a metal door.

"Chaos, remove that door." She waited a few moments before she turned her attention to the large man bent over looking at a display case. He was wearing Leopard print skin tights, pink fingerless gloves and a red bandanna below his platinum white teased hair. The white t-shirt with red suspenders made the man look goofy.

"Chaosmob!" she growled out, but the man continued to look at the shiny objects in the display case. The woman walked up to him and slapped his head. "Damn fool, I was calling you!"

This caused the man to turn his attention towards his companion. "WHAT?!" he yelled out as he smoothed out his hair.

"I said open that door!" she growled at him. The man sighed and walked over to the large metal security door. With a groan, the door ripped away from the wall.

"Done, Daisy Jane!" he smiled happily, as he tossed the door away. Inside the room was shelves of diamonds and other shiny trinkets. Chaosmob's eyes brightened as he looked at the pretty objects.

Daisy Jane pushed him out of the way, as she entered the room. She opened a bag as her eyes turned from hazel to nearly pure white. The diamonds and other objects floated up into the air and moved there way towards the open bag. With in a few moments the room was empty of all his precious objects.

"Let's move!" Daisy Jane commanded as the two walked out the smashed front door. As they exited the store, a dark figure landed in front of them.

"Oh goody it's the Batman." Daisy Jane's eyes lit up with excitement.

Batman slowly pulled himself up into a standing position. "Drop the bags, you're under arrest!" he harshly spoke out.

"Want me to crush him?" Chaosmob asked Daisy Jane. She chuckled and nodded her head. This would be fun to watch.

Chaosmob charged towards him. Batman held his ground and threw a bolas at his legs. After he released them, Batman moved out of the way of the charging man's and watched as he tripped over his out bond legs. His chin hit the hard ground. Batman turned his attention towards the other thief.

Daisy Jane dropped the bag and pulled out her Katana. She walked slowly wielding the blade in her hand. Daisy Jane threw a quick strike at him with the blade. Batman's scallops blocked and locked the blade into position. With a twist of his wrist, the blade came out of her hands.

Chaosmob stretched his legs apart, braking the metal wire wrapped around his legs. Getting up he watched as the sword dropped to the ground. He moved towards Batman when suddenly he was sent flying into a car by a solid punch.

Wonder Woman landed on the ground. Daisy Jane kicked out at Batman, which he blocked. Both Daisy Jane and Batman attacked and blocked each other. The two martial arts experts continued to press forward against each other. Batman spoke out.

"Wonder Woman, I told you not to get involved!" he grunted out as he was knocked back a few feet by Daisy Jane's round house kick.

When Chaosmob heard the name Wonder Woman, he popped back onto his feet and zipped over to stand next to the beautiful woman.

"Yo, Mama...How about you and I find ourselves a hotel room!" he said as he placed an arm around her shoulder. Diana cringed at his touch and flipped him onto his back.

"I take that as a yes?" he smiled up at her.

Diana rolled her eyes and kicked him across the street. Daisy Jane managed to send Batman to the ground. She was trying to kick him in the face, but Diana walked over, grabbed the woman in question, and lifted her off the ground.

Daisy Jane looked down at the angry Amazon, a moment later there was a flash of energy hit Diana in the back, forcing her to release Daisy Jane.

A long curly hair blond and blue-eyed woman in a white gown with blue strips running the length of it came floating down from the sky. When she touched down the silver tiara with a large blue diamond in the middle of it shined when the streetlights hit it.

"Need some help?" she asked her friend in black. Daisy Jane just glared at her.

"You were the look-out. Why did you not tell us about Batman and Wonder Chicky, Lady Isis!" she growled out.

"Well because the walkie talkies never work for me!" she cried out in frustration.

"When you two have stopped bickering, can we continue this?" Diana asked with her hands on her hips.

Lady Isis's blue eyes turned to slits as she fired off a few blasts silver energy at Diana in reply to her question. Diana blocked the bolts of energy with her bracelets. Daisy Jane had enough time to pick up her katana and smiled at Batman. Chaosmob stood behind the two females.

The five of them stared at each other as a female dressed as Aayla Secura walked by them. The group turned and looked at the single female walking pass them.

Chaosmob smiled and waved at the female. "Hi, Hepburn!"

The female raised an eyebrow and tried her best to ignore him as she increased her walking speed to avoid the weirdo with the platinum hair.

Batman threw a smoke grenade at the group. However, it hovered in mid air. Daisy Jane's eyes were glowing white as she stopped it and then threw it back at him. A batarang out of nowhere knock the grenade away.

Nightwing swung into view and landed next to Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as he eyed up the villainous group in front of them. Lady Isis's eyes turned from shock to lust.

"Oh babe! It's my favorite heartthrob superhero!" she screamed and fanned her face. Daisy Jane just rolled her eyes at her antics.

"Mine's here too!" Chaosmob chipped in and leered at Wonder Woman.

"Enough chit chat!" Daisy Jane commanded as she pointed her blade at Batman. "Let's get this over with!"

She charged at Batman, Isis batted her eyes at Nightwing who looked confused.

Chaosmob tackled Wonder Woman and stared down at her. "Marry me?" he asked her.

Diana's eyes got large then she flipped him off her. Daisy Jane was slicing her sword at Batman but he blocked each blow. Nightwing, seeing that Batman needed his assistance went to help him. Lady Isis went crazy when she saw Nightwing's perfect butt. She launched herself at him knocking him down as her face descended down to his. Her lips puckered up to get a kiss from the handsome hero.

Nightwing freaked out and shoved her off him. Lady Isis rolled off him, when she pulled herself back up she noticed her pretty dress had some dirt on it. Her face contorted into a mask of anger.

"How _dare_ you get my dress dirty?!" she screamed at him. Nightwing actually froze for a moment at watching the change in the woman's face. Lady Isis started to fire off energy bolts at him.

"Oh I'm going to fry that perfect ass of yours!" she was hollering as Nightwing flipped and dodge the bolts.

Batman had disarmed Daisy Jane once again. Just as he was about to place some handcuffs on her she winked at him and disappeared. He blinked; did he just see her vanish?

She appeared near the bag of jewelry. Daisy whistled out, "Time to go!" Chaosmob pushed by Wonder Woman and jumped up into the air where Lady Isis was. Grabbing her, he landed next to Daisy Jane.

Lady Isis was yelling and screaming as she was trying to get out of Chaosmob's hold. Daisy Jane smiled and saluted Batman. "See you chumps around!" she laughed as she teleported the group away.

Nightwing and Wonder Woman walked towards Batman.

"What a weird bunch!" Nightwing stated. Diana just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Chaosmob released Lady Isis who was still cursing up a storm. "_Why_ did you call for the retreat?" Lady Isis finally asked. "We could have taken them!"

"Maybe, but the plan was to steal the diamonds, not fight with Batarang man and Wonder Gal. We will get another shot at them Isis," Daisy Jane said calmly.

"Oh when I get my hands on that Nightwing I'm going to so hurt him. Now I have to change into one of my spare gowns!" she hissed out as she stormed off.

"Can I watch?" Chaosmob asked with a leer.

Lady Isis stopped and gave him the 'are you kidding' look. "Take a hike you perv! I'm a lady, not some peep show for you!"

"Chaosmob, here look at this." Daisy Jane threw him a shiny diamond.

He caught it and stared at the shiny stone. "Lucky he has muscles and can take a beating other wise I would of killed him long ago," Daisy Jane sighed.

Lady Isis nodded her head in agreement.

"Our next heist will be the Gotham charity for poor fan fiction writers," Daisy Jane told Lady Isis as she walked back towards her.

The shiny diamond in his hand hypnotized Chaosmob. "Dangerous Jane, I'm hungry!" Chaosmob mumbled.

Daisy Jane's eyes flashed with anger. "It's _Daisy_ Jane! And I'm not your mother; feed _yourself_!" she screamed at him.

He looked up from the shiny diamond. "That's a silly name, Dangerous Jane sounds better!" he ducked as a six-inch dagger just missed his head.

Lady Isis was laughing Daisy Jane gave her a cold stare. "He is right you know, why continue to use that dead man's...I mean the husband you killed used as a pet name for you," Lady Isis bravely stated.

**(A/N: Daisy Jane, don't want to read in the papers that you did kill him and blamed my story for it! ;) )**

"Your point?" she growled out as she showing all her teeth at her in a sneer.

Lady Isis rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

Lady Isis started to clean her nails ignoring the glare from Daisy Jane. Chaosmob spoke up, breaking Daisy Jane's stare down at Lady Isis. "Found your dagger!" he said, as he handed it back to Daisy Jane.

Daisy Jane was tempted to throw it again at him. Nevertheless, the big moron waked away in search of something to eat.

* * *

Batman was back at his computer watching surveillance camera feeds he had access to. It was just before the group had broken into the jewelry store.

Diana placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"Any records on those three?" she asked him.

"They call themselves the Three Fan Fics. They like to fight popular superheroes. The big one with platinum hair has super strength and durability. Almost as tough as Superman but with the intelligence of a monkey. The Blond haired one can fly and fire off energy bolts from her eyes, has a mean temper also. The third one now this one is the most dangerous: she has telekinesis and teleportation, and she seems to be the leader." He sighed out, then looked up at her.

"Why are you still here, Diana?" he asked her calmly.

Diana nodded as she remembered why she came. "I have this charity thing to go to and I need a date, would you mind taking me?" she asked him with pleading eyes and a sweet smile.

"Why not get platinum hair boy to take you," he laughed. Diana put her hands on her hips and did not look too happy. Bruce lowered her head.

"Bruce Wayne would love to escort you, when is it?"

Diana dropped her hands from her hips and smiled. "Diana Prince would love that. Three days from now. In addition, it is in Gotham. So you don't have to fly to New York."

Bruce rubbed his nose. It would be in Gotham also. She could just go on her merry way now, he thought. Diana placed her hands behind her back and moved towards him. Bruce watched her as she moved towards him.

"Thank you.," was all she said before she kissed him on the cheek, lifted off into the air, and flew out of the cave. Batman sighed - she was a funny one, but he loved her.

* * *

The night of the charity event Daisy Jane had a plan to attack it and rob from the rich people in attendance.

Bruce tried his best not to annoy Diana Prince when he escorted her to the event. If he did, he knew he would have a very angry princess visit him later in the Batcave.

For once Bruce had a good time at one of these events because Diana was at his side and they could laugh about how phony everyone at the event was. The event was about to wrap up when there was a crash come from the front door. Bruce and Diana's eyes turned to slits both look at the Three Fan Fics standing at the door smiling.

Daisy Jane spoke aloud "This is a stick up! Hand over your jewelry and money, or my gal pal here will fry your asses."

Lady Isis demonstrated by firing off a blast at an empty table. The table exploded when the bolt hit it. Chaosmob stood at the door while Lady Isis and Daisy Jane walked around the room with bags open. The guest one by one handed over there valuable stuff. Diana and Bruce quietly exited the room and changed into there costumes.

"I will handle the big guy you take out the girls," he told her.

Diana nodded her head, and the two made their approach into the main ballroom.

Batman strolled up to Chaosmob. Chaosmob looked mean at him but when Batman pulled out a shiny silver dollar coin Chaosmob looked like a drooling idiot. Batman handed it to him and cuffed his hands with titanium cuffs. Diana flew down from the ceiling and sucker punched Daisy Jane. She was threatening a woman who would not hand over her a family heirloom. Daisy Jane was out for the count.

Lady Isis was to busy slapping an old man around for his wallet that she didn't notice that Wonder Woman walked up to her and hit a pressure point in her neck. Lady Isis as she was falling down gave Diana a dirty look before her eyes closed.

The three walked towards the specially enforced paddy wagon. Chaosmob was still holding onto the coin staring at it. That is until Daisy Jane kicked it out of his grasp.

"You fucking moron!" she was cursing up a storm as they sat securely in the paddy wagon.

Batman and Wonder Woman watched from above on top of the hotel. Diana turned Bruce so he was facing her.

"Lovely night, we didn't to finish that last dance!" she stated. Batman just shrugged his shoulders.

"That is just a normal date with Bruce Wayne."

Diana rolled her eyes and she grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. "Well we are having it now and I better not hear one peep out of you!" she threatened.

Batman stiffened in the hold as she started to swing her hips back and forth. He finally sighed and started to dance with her. Diana giggled. "What?" he asked her.

"Hopefully no one sees us dancing to no music."

Batman rolled his eyes, and then pressed a few buttons on his cuff. Suddenly some quiet music started to emit from his suit. Diana raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm the Batman… I'm always prepared for any situation!"

Diana giggled at him and rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the slow music.

The End!

**Thanks for reading, review please would like to know what everyone things of this!**


End file.
